Lemon Wishes
by NinaCasillas
Summary: Por los azares del destino, Gion descubre que hay una pareja enlazada en el equipo. En su búsqueda, no solo se encuentra con los inusuales personajes que la conforman, sino también, con el verdadero significado de pertenecerle a una persona. WARNINGS. Eiichi Hirota x Oharano Etsugo. OMEGAVERSE, LEMON.


_¡Hola!_

 _Ya sé, lamento la demora… ¡Tenía que entregar estos drabbles-de 4.000 y 1.000 palabras respectivamente- el 24 de enero a las 11:59 pm! Tuve una buena razón para atrasarme y fue un viaje que debí emprender otra vez en este mes a otra ciudad, ingenuamente, pensé que por el celular podía publicar, pero ni una app me sirvió para ese fin y… Llegue el 26 como a las 8:00 pm y me puse a editar, y apenas a la 1:00 am me pongo a publicar. ¡Soy una vergüenza! Shame on me…_

 _Me correspondió en esta convocatoria, la palabra Vouyerismo y en el otro que publicaré a la par de este, Campamento. Las parejas son Hirota Eiichi x Oharano Etsugo y Miyuki Atsushi x Iwashimizu "bebé de mami Nina" Sumiaki._

 _¡Espero que logren ver las palabras a lo largo de los drabbles!_

 _¡Los amo!_

 _Gracias por esperar y nada, se merecen el cielo. Especiales agradecimientos a la página por permitirme escribir sobre estos personajes bellos que adoro con la vida y con los que me he enviciado como posesa._

 _ **"Drabble para la convocatoria de la página All Out Yaoi en Facebook"**_

 _ **Warnings**_ _: Omegaverse, Lemon, Contenido sexual levemente explícito._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto descrito a continuación, personajes y demás elementos, hacen parte de Shiori Amase y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la mangaka y poseen los derechos._

 _ **Voilá**_ _!_

* * *

Yacía dormido en medio de la reunión que el Capitán mantenía con el equipo de rugby, era inconsciente de los por menores a los que se refería Sekizan, y aunque batalló afanoso por salir del estado comatoso en el que se hallaba gracias al entrenamiento, no logró aprehender los detalles de la "Golden Week". Una noción efímera de que se quedaría una semana ejercitando, era lo único que tenía en la cabeza para cuando alcanzó a despabilarse del sueño que aún le abrazaba perezosamente.

No sintió la algarabía común del cuarto que fungía como cuartel general del equipo, tan solo fue capaz de oír las voces calmadas de los líderes. El diálogo sucinto entre Sekizan y Mutsumi, teñido de una escalofriante tranquilidad, fue lo que obligó a Gion, a seguir el hilo de la conversación con minuciosa curiosidad.

La voz de Sekizan-san se colmó de frustración, en cuánto ambos muchachos de tercer año se refirieron a la carencia de entrenador y lo difícil que había sido llegar hasta esas instancias sin una instrucción técnica. Gion creyó que el _talonador_ , había atestiguado también la ligera angustia que permeó el semblante duro y mordaz del capitán, sin embargo, con Mutsumi que ocultaba tan fácil las emociones a través de su permanente sonrisa, no estuvo muy seguro de ello.

Intentó estirarse en su lugar, pero el vicecapitán se lo impidió en cuánto soltó una frase que le dejó inmóvil _-¿Sabías sobre la pareja enlazada del equipo, Sekizan?-_

Gion evitó todo movimiento, detuvo sus intenciones de desperezarse y deshaciéndose del somnoliento estado en el que estaba hace unos momentos, enfocó su atención a la respuesta del número 8 de la escuadra.

-Sí, ellos hablaron conmigo al respecto… - Takuya rascó su nuca, sopesando las palabras – El omega entrará en celo esta semana. Pensé en decirles que no asistieran a las actividades extracurriculares del club, pero… Los tres estuvimos de acuerdo que necesitábamos de ellos para las prácticas-

-¿Cómo mantendrán el celo bajo control? Sabes muy bien que tanto alfas como omegas reaccionarán si las feromonas del muchacho se disparan-

-Supresores y masturbación- Gion reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa al percibir la comodidad con la que hablaba el capitán sobre el tema - … Se les dio vía libre también de mantener sexo, si se les va de las manos el asunto-

-¿Mantener sexo? Pero si los descubren…-

-¡Nadie los va a descubrir, esa es la idea!- interrumpió con un rugido Sekizan, despejando los rizos blancos que se acumulaban estorbosamente en su atractivo rostro- ¡Es de tercer año! Debe saber cómo mantener a su omega calmado-

Sekizan exhaló el aire acumulado previamente y observó por fin a los ojos entrecerrados del vice capitán para asegurarle con voz contundente – _Confió en él y en que logrará llevar en paz el celo su pareja. Los necesitamos esta semana-_

Gion emergió con brusquedad del montón de utensilios que lo mantenían sepultado, la evidente exaltación que le provocó saber que a esta pueril edad ya había una pareja enlazada, le delató ante dos estupefactos estudiantes de tercer año que le observaban incrédulos.

-Gion ¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó _Mutsumi-san_ sin poder ocultar su evidente sobresalto.

El pequeño de primer año bostezó con naturalidad, aún luciendo sus ojos adormecidos –Dormía-

-¿Por qué estabas enterrado?- El vice capitán conservó la batuta de la situación ágilmente, y su voz sosegada contradijo la evidente tensión que lucía el rostro de Sekizan junto a él. –Raita lo hizo ¿verdad?

-Como sea, tenemos que esforzarnos- cambió el tema con rapidez Takuya, las palabras deslizándose inconscientemente de sus labios en un intento para zanjar la incomodidad que se había apoderado del ambiente.

-Si- Mutsumi afirmó dubitativo, sopesando el fracaso de la arriesgada maniobra que emprendió el capitán para dirimir el problema.

-¡Vámonos Gion!-

El novato logró asentir atropelladamente, atrapando la advertencia implícita que se dibujaba en los exóticos ojos de Sekizan: _-Ni una sola palabra a nadie-_ La contundencia del mensaje fue suficiente para suprimir la cantidad de dudas que bombardeaban su cabeza, no solo por la ansiedad de encontrar pronto un entrenador para el equipo de rugby, sino por descubrir cuál era la pareja que ya estaba enlazada.

Observó de lejos las espaldas tensas de los muchachos de tercer año antes de marcharse y tomar su celular para buscar culposamente algo de información sobre la sociedad en la que cohabitaba y jamás le había llamado la atención sino hasta ahora. Solo sabía que él era un Alfa, que habían betas y omegas, y que estos últimos debían usar supresores diseñados para contener sus necesidades físicas y reproductivas, como Iwashimizu que solo ingería medicamentos de Rango Alto, al ser un Omega Clase 1, o como Raita que siendo un Omega Clase 3, podía saltarse fácilmente dos o tres veces la dosis.

Y maldijo el videojuego que había abstraído su atención en la clase de educación sexual, porque ahora los conceptos se diluían en medio de su subconsciente y solo le quedaban las explicaciones avergonzadas que le había dado Iwashimizu aquella vez.

Todo había empezado, en cuánto fue consciente que arribaba demasiado temprano a las actividades del club, y recordó entonces que los chicos de segundo año presentarían unos exámenes extras, lo que implicaba el retraso inminente de todo el club de rugby. Dispuesto a darse una vuelta por las cercanías de la escuela mientras abrían el club, notó la puerta del cuarto abierta en su totalidad.

Caminó cauteloso, aproximándose más, percibiendo el ambiente tornarse caliente y nubloso, logrando que la expansión de sus sentidos alcanzara puntos desconocidos, despertando en él un aura dominante e instintiva que nunca había conocido. Notó sus colmillos desenfundarse violentamente, y por primera vez, al rebasar el portón, el hambre voraz apretó su cuerpo hasta flaquear frente a unos adormilados omegas.

-¡Gion! ¿Qué haces ahí?-

La voz se escuchó lejana para el Alfa que solo atinó a ronronear en el suelo ante el delicioso aroma aletargándole todo el cuerpo, ante la lasciva imagen dilatándole las pupilas y haciéndole salivar profusamente. Si, lo que lograba recordar Gion y jamás aceptaría a viva voz, fue que nunca le había parecido tan sensual el pecho semi desnudo del capitán, o los muslos regordetes de Sumiaki vislumbrados coquetamente gracias al sudor que permeaba su piel pálida, o las caderas voluptuosas de Oharano ataviadas insinuantemente en el pequeño short del uniforme.

Después de eso, solo sintió las manos grandes de Mutsumi aprehenderlo de la camisa escolar y expulsarlo ileso de la habitación. Terminaron en el césped más cercano con la respiración agitada y los instintos voraces a tope, la manifestación de su naturaleza surgiendo en medio del dolor intenso propagándose bajo su vientre y la necesidad de aparearse golpeándolos fuerte.

-Te hubiesen asesinado, si descubrían tu presencia allí…- masculló el muchacho mayor, antes de sobar su frente y observarle por fin – Los omegas son sumamente territoriales en los espacios dispuestos para pasar el celo o en este caso, superar los efectos del supresor ¿Qué no lo sabes?-

El novato negó con su cabeza, estabilizando los latidos de su corazón poco a poco y guardando silencio, ansiando la explicación extensa del Alfa de mayor categoría –Créeme cuánto te digo que el cortejo y enlazamiento son procesos peligrosos para nosotros. Si el Omega no te reconoce como suyo, y estás invadiendo su _aforo personal_ , puede liquidarte sin pensárselo dos veces-

-No creo que Iwashimizu me hubiese matado…-

-Los omegas son más animales que nosotros, y por consiguiente más poderosos e inestables. En cuánto se encuentran en un estado de vulnerabilidad, su instinto entra en contacto con la superficie para protegerse a sí mismos, y a otros omegas- Mutsumi se incorporó aún con el desaliento cruzando su semblante austero y conciliador -¡Si que eres peor que mi hermanito!-

Los acontecimientos de aquella tarde, no le permitieron mantener la concentración por mucho tiempo. No prestó atención a los placajes que explicaba con precisión el capitán... ¡Ni siquiera había podido mirarlo! Y luego, tuvo que encontrarse con la mirada fiera de Oharano para que regresaran las sensaciones secándole el cerebro.

-¡Grandulón!- la exclamación se zafo de su boca más suplicante que autoritaria. Tragó hondo, porque solo pudo vislumbrar en la cabeza, al Sumiaki jadeante y voluptuoso de hace rato. –Explícame sobre el omegaverse-

La voz trémula de Iwashimizu y sus mejillas sonrojadas, fueron la apertura de una explicación fácil de asimilar para un Gion expectante. Los tres grupos sociales, Alfas, betas y omegas, iguales en derechos y deberes, Alfas siendo las personas fecundantes y los Omegas destinados a concebir vida, ambos siendo el equilibrio de los betas que también se reproducían pero que yacían totalmente desconectados con su instinto animal.

-Las parejas enlazadas se reconocen por el aroma….-Sumiaki tocó su barbilla con el índice, en un gesto adorable- El omega que sea para ti, debe emanar un olor que sea irresistible a tus sentidos. E-es decir, hmmm… Si te gustan los _pies de frutas_ , él o ella deben oler a eso. ¿Entiendes, Gion-kun?-

-¿Entonces? ¿Puedo tener sexo o qué?-

-¡Gion-kun! No... No digas esas cosas, por favor. –rogó Iwashimizu, cerrando su locker y dirigiéndose con paso calmo hasta la salida. –Las parejas destinadas cuando se descubren deben emprender un cortejo, el Alfa anunciará ante su familia o grupo social que iniciará el cortejo por el Omega y allí, cumplirá con tres citas, la primera es que ambos se impregnarán del olor del otro, la segunda es que compartirán marcas y la tercera, donde harán el amor…-

-¿Y si están lejos? ¿Quién calmará el celo de ese omega?-

-Nadie- la voz de Sumiaki se quiebra y observa los ojos chocolates de Gion, con una increíble seriedad- Ese Alfa y ese Omega se pertenecen para siempre. Por eso debes tener cuidado a quien marcas, aún si esa persona no es tu pareja destinada…-

… _Aún si esa persona no es tu pareja destinada._

¿Quién demonios podría encontrar una pareja a esa edad y tan rápido?

* * *

La Golden Week avanzaba con una tensión considerable desde que Komori-san intempestivamente arribó al campo de entrenamiento y tomó las riendas del novato equipo de rugby. Gion lo había llamado por la evidente preocupación de los muchachos de tercer año al continuar a la deriva en las competencias colegiales. El entrenador se había empeñado en corregir la labor de los delanteros, y sobre todo del pilar de tercer año Hirota Eiichi, que soltaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra por el esfuerzo sobrenatural que debía mantener al cargar con un Komori-san a cuestas. Y Raita solo se reía campante ante el sufrimiento de sus compañeros, rebosándoles la paciencia y sobre todo sacando la vena hostil de Hirota, que retaba al míster cuántas veces fueran posibles.

Pero no fue sino hasta que Komori-san ordenó la práctica de los melés para que Gion conociera por primera vez la diferencia abismal entre Alfas y Omegas.

Una jugada deficiente de Oharano desencadenando la ira del impaciente pilar, Hirota restringiendo la muñeca del media apertura, y los ojos desafiantes del rubio, aplastando la voluntad del delantero. Ambos en una contienda que a Gion le resultó casi como un _enfrentamiento marital._

El pequeño aprendiz solo se deleitó en las miles de emociones que descubrió bullendo entre esos dos jugadores. No era agresivo, Hirota medía la fuerza con el estudiante de primer año, y controlaba el tono mucho más que antes, le debía respeto por alguna razón desconocida, mientras que Etsugo solo le observaba insolente, demandante…. Casi _insinuante_.

En cuánto el Vice capitán habló, el ánimo se calmó y la expresión furiosa del pilar se diluyó en medio del discurso conmovedor dado por su compañero.

Gion fue consciente de que Hirota aflojó el agarre de la muñeca, pero jamás soltó la mano de Oharano, e incluso en un gesto sumamente ajeno, el rubio permitió el íntimo contacto.

Las alarmas del chico de primer año se encendieron y aunque para todos pasó desapercibido el tímido ademán, Gion fue capaz de observarlo con claridad… El Media apertura estrechaba sus dedos delgados con la mano firme y grande del delantero.

-¿Sigue irritado por haberlo metido al melé?- preguntó Shinnosuke al chico de tercer año directamente. Hirota reaccionó levantando su ceja y observando tan solo el cabello rubio de Etsugo deslizarse en la mullida almohada.

-Oye Oharano ¿Vas a dormirte?-

La duda llamó la atención de Kenji, que se dedicó a no perder de vista la interacción entrañable que mantenían sus compañeros, sobre todo la del Alfa que dejó el juego de cartas a un lado para acercarse al Omega gruñón. Le susurró unas palabras muy cerca al oído, algo que el Media apertura en la vida hubiese consentido con facilidad, pero que solo le sacó un asentimiento sumiso.

Después de eso, Gion notó como Hirota regresa al rictus inicial sonriendo por el juego que tiene en la mano y advirtiéndole a Shinnosuke, que esta semana esperaba ser llevado a un delicioso restaurante porque ganaría y otras cosas que el Alfa de primer año dejó pasar.

Rodó en su futón, cruzó sus brazos bajo la nuca y pensó que ahora más que nunca necesitaba confirmar o descartar que ellos dos tuviesen algo, y sobre todo despejar la incógnita de si en realidad Hirota Eiichi y Oharano Etsugo, eran la pareja enlazada que tanto le producía curiosidad.

Apenas parpadeaba, los ojos le pesaban demasiado y creía que no soportaría el extenuante entrenamiento de Komori-san. Kenji se había propuesto empezar un entrenamiento secreto para mejorar y llegar a Hanazono. Él quería ser titular, y por supuesto quería arrebatarle el puesto al delincuente de Ebumi, sin embargo la posición de Ala requería mucha habilidad con el balón, y él ni siquiera lograba atraparlo con éxito. Creyó que quizá si se esforzaba más al menos en la recepción, podría ganarse la confianza del míster y llegar a estar en el campo.

Diseñó entonces una "rutina" para el tercer día de la "Golden Week" que ejecutaría mientras Matsuo y Ebumi trotaban en los exteriores de la cancha y por eso, siendo las cuatro de la mañana, se despertaba con lastima de sí mismo y la promesa que había hecho.

-Tengo calor, _Eiichi_ … Haz algo, pronto-

El susurro le aguzó los sentidos a Gion rápidamente. El sueño se desvaneció ante la agitación constante que el futon diagonal a él provocaba, y creyó imposible volver a pegar el ojo en cuánto notó a Oharano deshacerse de las sábanas y arquear su cuerpo lujuriosamente. No perdió ningún movimiento de vista, incluso la boca húmeda del media apertura y el rubor encendiendo sus pómulos sinuosos, fueron captados por las irises brillantes del novato jugador.

- _Eiichi_ … Venga ya, te necesito-

Identificó al rubio como el dueño de la voz, pero no supo porque la percibía suplicante y ansiosa. Y sintió miedo, miedo de que su compañero quizá estuviese mal herido o definitivamente pasará por una pesadilla terrible, pero los gemidos que su garganta emitía y las expresiones sexuales tiñendo su pálido rostro, hablaban de placeres recónditos y deseos prófugos que solo podían saciarse con una persona, Hirota.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? – la voz adormilada del pilar, logró alterar ligeramente el sueño de Iwashimizu que se revolvió cansino. No bastó, aún con la sorpresa aprehendiendo las palabras del chico de tercer año, Sumiaki regresó a su estado habitual y continuó dormitando tranquilamente.

-Levántate, _estoy en celo_ -

La orden estricta de Oharano, le reveló la verdad a un ingenuo Gion, que solo se apresuró a abrir la boca sorpresivamente. El estremecimiento que le recorrió en cuánto notó a Hirota incorporarse con una sonrisa bobalicona adornando sus labios delgados, solo le advertía de que lo que probablemente ocurriría. Sexo.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, _Etsugo_. Tendremos entrenamiento en menos de una hora- concilió entre murmullos el pilar mientras su corpulento cuerpo se movía perezoso para posicionarse sobre la pequeñez de Oharano. El medio apertura al sentir el peso del Alfa aplastarle, sonrío cínico y sensual, estrechándolo lentamente con sus finas piernas, acercándolo más a él, insistiendo en que Hirota atiborrará su celo sucio y perverso.

-No es una sugerencia… Es una orden. Follame-

Y Gion ansío con la vida que el sueño retornará a él y le impidiera presenciar la escena que el instinto ávido de Oharano le obligaba a ver. No necesitaba saber eso, por supuesto que no, en realidad la curiosidad no quería llevarla hasta estos límites.

Se sobresaltó en cuánto las manos regordetas del pilar aprisionaron el cabello rubio de su compañero. El ronroneo provocador de Oharano y el fuego en esos ojos dorados, le sugirieron a Gion, un perturbador placer al sentir dolor.

-Tú no me ordenas, _Etsugo_ … Soy tu superior-

El Omega empezó a balancear sus anchas caderas, rozándose febrilmente en la entrepierna de su Alfa, mientras sus labios pequeños aprehendían los dedos rollizos de Hirota, succionándolos uno a uno, chupándolos con esmero, disfrutando el proceso decadente que ejercía contra el pobre muchacho mayor.

-Basta… No podemos hacerlo aquí. Déjame meterte los dedos y terminamos-

-¡No! Te quiero a ti ahora, el _stick_ es demasiado y no soportaré si no me anudas-

-¡Tenemos práctica! Si te cojo no podrás jugar…-

Oharano no respondió, Gion solo observó como dejaba su abdomen delgado al descubierto, regocijándose de los ojos hambrientos que el Alfa mantenía en esa piel suave y tersa. Soltó sus palmas, y suspicazmente con sus dedos magros inició una travesía por las tetillas rosáceas y pequeñas, que poco a poco con el toque incesante y el calor que sufría el menor, se tornaron erectas y majestuosas ante la boca babeante de Hirota.

-Puedes jugar con ellas, con la condición de que me jodas-

-¿Eh? ¿Estás condicionándome?- preguntó ligeramente indignado el Alfa, saliendo ligeramente de la obnubilación en la que permanecía por Oharano.

-Te estoy retando… _Alfa_ -

Y eso basto, para que las yemas rugosas del estudiante de tercer año reemplazaran las de Etsugo e iniciaran una retahíla de pellizcos casi violentos circundando el pecho delgado del menor. Y aunque los dedos fueran torpes y nada gentiles, el media apertura jadeaba con más ahínco, reaccionando a la intensidad de sus uñas en el proceso, adorando el toque impetuoso de Eiichi, amando la inexperiencia de su Alfa.

El evidente contraste físico entre Oharano e Hirota solo podía maravillar a Gion, el cuerpo enorme del pilar adorando con la ternura propia de sí, la delicadeza y suavidad de su Omega, su instinto primitivo de protección sobreponiéndose ante la sexualidad cruda de su naturaleza, y el deseo latente en los ojos, transmutando su semblante, tornándolo más conciliador y cálido.

¿Eso era encontrar la pareja destinada?

-Silencio _Etsugo_. Despertarás al capitán-

El Omega atinó a asentir cómplice a la orden de Hirota antes de aprehender el cabello del Alfa y arrebatarle un animoso beso. Los labios se juntaron, la pasión hizo combustión entre sus compañeros y el sonido de humedad colmó el lugar. Las lenguas se encontraron hambrientas, enfrentándose en una contienda singular, compitiendo por el control del beso, aupando ese anhelo de pertenecerle el uno al otro.

Y justo, cuando Gion creyó que Hirota había ganado el poderío de ese sensual reto, Oharano le demostró la pericia de sus dientes, mordisqueando traviesamente los labios de su Alfa, riendo cínico ante los ruiditos quejumbrosos que emitía _Eiichi_ , disfrutando su falta de disciplina en cuánto sintió la camisa serle arrancada ansiosamente. Y en una maniobra que le provocó un grito quedado a Kenji, Oharano empujó el pecho ancho de su superior para incorporarse en cuatro puntos sobre su futon deshecho.

Se posicionó con su cabeza gacha y el cuello expuesto, dándole la espalda y agitando el trasero mullido aún recubierto de su pequeño short. _Oharano siendo tentador y dictatorial aún en estas instancias sexuales,_ pensó Gion virando sus ojos color chocolate.

Las manos corpulentas del pilar serpentearon el elástico del pijama, y un rugido casi animal surcó la garganta del Omega en cuánto los dedos ajenos examinaron su entrada empapada. Fácilmente, sin el obstáculo de la ropa interior, Hirota aún sobre la tela del short logró inmiscuirse en ese anillo de músculos con una facilidad sorprendente.

Estaba dilatado, demasiado, lo supo en cuánto notó como casi cuatro dedos se introdujeron escalofriantemente en el agujero henchido del Omega, provocándole un suspiro satisfecho, haciéndole reír casi sádico ante el estado de Oharano.

-Baja mis pantalones. ¡Cumple con tu papel!- exclamó quedadito el rubio, balanceando sus caderas, frotando el erecto miembro del Alfa contra su respingon culo.

Casi, casi Gion logra ser consciente de los ojos felinos que le observan depredadores, de no ser por la sensual desnudez de su compañero opacando su juicio y manteniéndolo en un estado de ensoñación. Nota con cierto deleite como el toque vigoroso de las manos grandes marcan la piel pálida y tersa, y las nalgas remeciéndose, le permiten observar cuan enormes son en comparación con lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Y justo, cuando supo que debía regresar a dormir, Hirota se desvistió también, dejando entrever su miembro largo y grueso jugar burlón en la entrada húmeda de su amante, desbordando su ansiedad a puntos insostenibles. Oharano frunce su ceño, arquea su elegante espalda y cuando cree que golpeará al muchacho de tercer año por hacerle esperar, escucha un chapuceo casi obsceno acallar el jadeo súbito del Omega.

El medio apertura se deshace allí bajo las manos del Alfa, siente en su caliente conducto, el embiste salvaje de su pareja golpearle de inmediato el punto álgido. Hirota logra con una sola potente arremetida llegar hasta su próstata y tocarla tímidamente, haciendo a Oharano ronronear gatunamente y recibir sumisamente cada fortísima penetración que ejecuta el pilar.

Tiembla allí en su futon, deja su rostro caer en la almohada y muerde sus labios con una malicia casi descarada. Debe aferrarse al piso del Gimnasio porque el cuerpo de Hirota le empuja a puntos demenciales y desestabiliza su punto de apoyo. Aún en esas condiciones, estando acompañados del sueño de sus compañeros, Oharano entrecierra los ojos y disfruta la experiencia encarnizada que sufre al ser montado con tanta violencia. Soportar en la espalda, el cuerpo colosal de su Alfa y la invasión brutal en su abertura estrecha, solo le hace pensar a Gion en la simpatía que el rubio guarda con el dolor.

La idea se afianza en cuánto nota que Oharano obliga a Hirota a tomar su cuello. Kenji vislumbra la evidente duda en el semblante del Alfa que no logra ser desdibujada ni siquiera por el placer instalado allí, y sin embargo, con una pueril sonrisa, Etsugo estimula los límites de su amante al punto de obligarle a cumplir sus fantasías más siniestras.

Hirota presiona el cuello con una sola mano y regresa al ritmo intrépido de sus caderas contra la abertura jugosa del Omega. Los gemidos de Oharano mueren en sus labios sonrojados, al estar siendo asfixiado por su Alfa. La garganta se estrecha y su rostro adquiere una tonalidad más carmesí respondiendo naturalmente a la intensidad de los dedos de Eiichi.

Más fuerte, todo se torna más vehemente. Las estocadas surgen animales, lo suficientes para provocar que el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando, se amplifique al punto de provocar un temblor ínfimo en toda la piel del Alfa novato. Oharano saca su lengua en un gesto decadente y sus ojos llorosos se entrecierran ante la inminente lasciva corroyéndole entero. Se ahoga, siente la respiración quedada del media apertura, y sin embargo, él solo demanda más fuerza a Eiichi por medio de sus insistentes orbes dorados y el movimiento circular que su asombrosa cadera genera.

-Más fuerte… Eres el más fuerte de aquí, demuéstramelo-

Y ahí nuevamente la vena cínica y retadora de Oharano marcando el tempo de esa relación sumamente inesperada para el Alfa. Hirota sigue instrucciones, apremia más los movimientos y nota como el interior se aprieta vulgarmente sin saber por qué.

Gion lo sabe, justamente ahora los ojos dorados del Omega están observándole fijamente. El chico moreno se sobresalta por ser descubierto y sin embargo, no se inmuta, mantiene los ojos clavados en la escena voluptuosa. Oharano responde a la osadía del muchacho y con un gesto burlón, solo extiende sus rodillas aún más, permitiendo la arremetida cómoda de Hirota en su interior. No le quita la vista, ni siquiera en el momento en que el instinto del Alfa se desata y clava su cabeza en el suelo con un rudo movimiento, no, tampoco, en cuánto su boca se abre para susurrar unas palabras inteligibles a Eiichi, y menos, cuando explota en su futón, fogosamente.

Etsugo le muerde la muñeca en medio de ese orgasmo devastador que ambos mantienen allí, marcando su territorio frente al Alfa de menor rango, enseñándole que Hirota le pertenece. Gion nota como el animal interno de Oharano sale a flote, para incluso rasgarle la piel y sacarle una queja dolorosa al Alfa.

 _-En el celo, los Omegas siempre marcamos a nuestro Alfa. Es un símbolo de pertenencia, de que esa persona es nuestra-_

 _-¿Y nosotros también hacemos eso?-_

 _-¿Hum? Por supuesto que no, solo es derecho del Omega. Ustedes son los que llevan la señal de enlace, no nosotros-_

Hirota cae sobre el cuerpo pequeño del Omega en un estado semiinconsciente, con sus labios balbuceando maldiciones contra Oharano. La anudación aún le impide al muchacho de primer año deshacerse del Alfa, pero Gion ya evidencia los cambios de Etsugo después de la cruenta sesión de sexo duro, el semblante deplorable de antes, yace enérgico y más cínico que de costumbre, y los orbes que aún le vigilan, brillan con un inusual brío.

Hirota se tumba por fin en su futon, ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos ante el agotamiento de la diligente actividad, y sin embargo, sin importar el desaliento aprehendiendo su cuerpo, abraza con suma dulzura a Oharano, que se deja hacer con un chasqueo de lengua.

Gion tiene un momento para parpadear por la escena y para cuando piensa que todo ha sido algo producto de su imaginación, el media apertura le sonríe socarrón y guiña uno de sus ojos, para tomar las sábanas y cubrir a Hirota y a él mismo con ellas.

* * *

-¡Oi! Necesitaba hablar contigo-

La insistencia de Gion no pasa desapercibida por el media apertura que apenas entre abre uno de sus ojos. El entrenamiento en la playa le deja exhausto y no desea que el enano se entrometa en el ligero descanso que sostiene en la soledad.

-¿Por qué te sientas aquí?-

-Entonces tu eres la pareja enlazada de Hirota... ¿verdad?- Gion evita la pregunta de Oharano y le observa demandante, con una de sus cejas elevadas y la curiosidad colmando su rostro aniñado.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes… Lo viste aquella noche ¿No?-

-De hecho pensé que había sido un sueño…-

Kenji rasca su nuca y por un milisegundo desvía su mirada de los ojos claros del atractivo joven. Después de atestiguar el sexo entre una pareja enlazada, pensó que aquello había sido parte de su imaginación y producto de todas las indagaciones previas hechas contra Hirota y Oharano. Todo fue confirmado por la distancia que seguían manteniendo entre ellos, y las reacciones desinteresadas de ambos, hasta ese día en la playa, donde Gion volvió a notar un destello inusual en el dorado de los atractivos orbes del Omega al observar a Eiichi aplastar con contundencia en la pelea de sumo a Yutaka.

Nada había sido fruto de su desvelo después de todo.

-Lo que menos nos interesa es que un enano indiscreto como tú sepa que somos pareja. Piensa lo que quieras-

-¿Ustedes están destinados?-

La boca floja de Gion solo provocó que el muchacho más alto lo viese displicente junto a él, con un gesto fastidiado, como si le molestará la malsana ansiedad que presentaba el moreno por su vida privada.

-Huele a cítricos, a limas y limones frescos. Incluso su sudor suele tener ese delicioso aroma. –Oharano observa a Hirota descansar en la arena muy lejos de él, junto con los delanteros del melé y sonríe en un gesto casi imperceptible - Lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi en el entrenamiento, y como su Omega, solo esperaba a marcarlo y hacerlo mío-

-… ¿Entonces? ¿Son pareja destinada o no?-

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Percibí en _Eiichi_ , mi aroma preferido- Oharano desvía su mirada al cielo y murmura con insolencia un " _Idiota_ " que no pasa desapercibido por el pequeño Alfa. Gion contraataca lanzándole arena a la cara con su pala y desencadenando maldiciones por el Omega que responde con más tierra.

Al final, cuando terminaron el combate particular, ambos cayeron agotados sobre la arena tibia de la playa, con el viento arrullando su sueño y las frustraciones mutuas distensionándose poco a poco. Kenji nota la serenidad calmando el semblante de Etsugo, y la tranquilidad fluyendo en su cuerpo, como si fuese consciente de una verdad absoluta cruzando por sus ojos.

-Solo sé que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él- un mohín satírico se delinea en los labios delgados para ver fijamente a Gion- Espero que tu pequeño cerebro si comprenda esta vez lo que quiero decirte-


End file.
